The Powerpuff Girls: Origins
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: The Puffs, The Ruffs, The Punks. Was there existence caused by accident or could it have been foretold in an ancient prophecy? This epic adventure will blow your mind as Blossom, Brick, and Berserk discover their destinies. Please review!


It was any other day in the city of Townsville. It was Thursday and the town was in full swing, no crime that day, chaos was down, and the Powerpuff Girls were having a great day at school.

Ms. Keane was at the front of the room teaching when suddenly a spit ball flies across the room, and hitting the blackboard.

Blossom turned her red head to the back of the room where the Powerpunk Girls sat there snickering.

Brute, Buttercups counterpart, sat their holding back her urge to laugh. Berserk, Blossoms counterpart, had her feet upon the desk laughing at her sister. Brat, Bubbles counterpart, sat their laughing with a straw in her hand.

The Powerpunks had recently broken back through the portal of the parallel universe and was forced to go to school like everyone.

Blossom sighed and Ms. Keane turned towards the punky girls.

"Brat, if you don't stop doing that, I might have to keep you after class!" she spoke calmly.

"Oooooooh, I'm shaking in my boots" Brat taunted.

As the Punks laughed, the door to the school suddenly swung open. There stood a cop with the Rowdyruff Boys beside him.

"Oh, you found them" Ms. Keane said. "What did they do this time?"

"Well, besides playing hookey, they also blew up town hall, shaved Ms. Bellum, and put a pickle in a bear trap in the Mayor's office" the cop said.

"Oh, poor Mayor" Blossom sorrowed. "Was doing that to the Mayor really necessary?"

"No, but it was pretty damn funny" Brick cackled.

His brothers laughed along with him.

"Brick, watch your mouth!" Ms. Keane said.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer sat in their seats as the cop left.

Ms. Keane took a deep breath and got back to teaching.

"Now, class…" she began. "Tomorrow we will be going on a field trip to the Townsville's Museum Egyptian Exhibit"

"Ughhhhhhh! BORING!" Brick yelled from across the room.

Buttercup turned around and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" she screamed.

Brute turned to her.

"Hey, sweetie, shut up before I kick your fuckin' teeth in!" Brute threatened.

"Don't talk to Buttercup that way!" Bubbles defended.

"Oh, shut up, you friggin' baby!" Brat insulted.

"Shut your mouth, punk!" Blossom cried.

"This is getting good" Berserk smiled.

The Puffs got up fro their chairs. The Punks did the same.

All six girls stood their, gritting their teeth, and setting proper footwork like a lion prepared to pounce.

The Ruffs stood their at the front of the room smiling and looking at one another. Brick knew what his two brothers were thinking.

Butch grabbed a globe, Boomer grabbed a stapler, Brick grabbed Elmer Sglue and they all yelled: "FIGHT!" and threw their objects at the girls.

The Puffs pushed the table over for cover. School supplies, students and desks flew everywhere as The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks destroyed the room.

Brick picked up Ms. Keane's desk and aimed at Blossom but Berserk aimed a dodge ball and hit Brick square in the testicles, causing him to drop the desk on his own head.

Buttercup then went flying out of nowhere and tackled Berserk through a window.

Blossom grabbed a stapler and threw at Brute's large green eyes, blinding her for a moment. Bubbles then grabbed a chair and threw it at Brute knocking her through the wall.

Blossom then sprinted towards Butch and speared him through the door.

Brat hit a low blow on Boomer and threw him across the room into Bubbles. Bubbles caught Boomer and through him back at Brat knocking them both through a window and into the playground. Bubbles followed them out there.

Boomer was knocked out next to Brute's unconscious body. Berserk and Buttercup were in a fist fight on the jungle Jim. Butch and Blossom were slugging it out on the roof of the building.

Brat stood up and charged at Bubbles but Bubbles was quick and super kicked her face with a loud smack causing Brat to be unconscious.

Bubbles turned around and smiled victoriously before being slugged in the face by Brick (who had finally regained consciousness from the desk falling on him) causing Bubbles to pass out.

Brick devilishly and jumped on the roof to help his brother.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was hanging from the jungle Jim by her legs, using her athleticism to keep her conscious. She pushed herself back the monkey bars and swung a kick at Berserk, which she dodged successfully.

Berserk was fast and through a punch at Buttercup but Buttercup countered it and slammed Berserks head against the monkey bars with a loud, ringing bang.

Meanwhile, on the roof of Pokey Oaks, Blossom was fighting both Butch and Brick. Butch held her down and Brick repeating punched her in the face.

Suddenly, Buttercup blasted out of nowhere and tackled Butch off the roof and hitting the hard ground, knocking both of them out.

The last two standing were Brick and Blossom. Blossom threw a punch but Brick blocked it and slide kicked her right leg.

Blossom was on her knees and Brick grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"Awwww…Is Blossom losing?" Brick taunted.

Blossom looked up at him.

"No…"

She quickly flung her forearm between his legs and collided with his genitals. Brick stood their, eyes and mouth open and in pain.

"…but, you just lost something."

Blossom sprang to her feet and body slammed Brick through the roof.

Blossom was exhausted. She walked over to her stirring sisters and helped them to their feet.

"Wha-What happened?" Bubbles asked rubbing her head

"Did we win?" Buttercup asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we won girls" Blossom said. "C'mon, lets get home, remember, we still have school tomorrow"


End file.
